(temporary page) Spoderman's Crawlerzilla draft
Crawlerzilla is a collab by the users BoredUser231 and SpodermanAlwaysCan. A massive surge in radiation in Crawler territory has given birth to a massive, bipedal, 75 meter tall Crawler which is seemingly impervious to any attack thrown at it. However, that Crawler wasn't the only thing which was affected by the surge of radiation... Will Order be able to destroy the gigantic Crawler? Or will they have to just live with the thing? Prologue: The Birth Of A Titan After a great number of years had passed since the slaying of Queen Medusa, the northern-most regions of Inamorta were left to their old ways of relative peace. The Crawler territory was much like any other, undisturbed, unprovoked. It was the summer of 1310 when that silence would be broken. A pack of younger Crawlers wrestled playfully just out of the small cavern that their parents sat themselves down at. All was well, though the runt of the litter, a small little 30-pound thing, sniffled and coughed at the sudden odor of artificial waste. The oldest Crawler stopped the playtime, got back up from the ground, and glanced over the cliff down towards the source of the smell. The blast wave was quickly approaching, moving miles a minute. All three siblings darted out past the rock overhang and ran for the hills. Their two parents shortly followed, but didn't have enough time to bring the newborn with them. Soon came the wave, surging past the sleeping newborn that didn't pay heed to the commotion until it was far too late. Nobody could predict what was to come of him, but it certainly wouldn't be any good. A month went by without any word of the blast reaching the southern nations. By the time they learned of it, the situation was so meager that the higher-ups could only bother sending a group of five on horseback to investigate the explosion site. When they did get there, the group was shocked to find not a single reminent of the animal kingdom. No siblings, no parents, no packs, nothing at all. And that same newborn Crawler that laid on the foot of the rock overhang was now gone with the wind. One messenger wrote on a manuscript later recovered by the king, "A place indescribable, by myth, by monster, by man. No bodies, no blood, no death, but an echo of unanswered mercy. Nothing could survive this place." Word came back to the palace within a week. King Prospherus finished his lunch when his wife came out to the main hall to give him the news. He thought little of it. "What's the harm in it... less Crawlers means higher morale. That region's seen worse days anyhow." "I understand that, but consider the odds that something might come of this. We need to clear it up before the empire catches wind of this." "Oh, what could come of it, a super-Crawler? Don't be silly." Off near the west coast of Inamorta, the newborn Crawler headed for the ocean floor, preparing for its hibernation. Waiting, waiting for the day in which it would be fully grown, and return to it's family. Chapter 1: The Titan Emerges 40 YEARS LATER... Order has evolved into the capital of Orderyo, a cyberpunk-style city which encompasses all of Southern Inamorta. Gone are the swords, spears, arrows and magic. Now, Order's forces use guns, missiles, tanks, and more to defend itself. "Well, it's been 40 years since the radiation surge in the Crawler's homeland, everything seems clean there now, so now what do we do?" A NOM officer said to the general, wanting to know what they do now that almost any and every war, crime and other unlawful thing in Orderyo was now gone or resolved. "Honestly, I'm not too sure now." The NOM General said, before going over to a coffee machine to make his espresso. "I suppose we just keep improving our technologies until we end up discovering a war which needs to be fought." At that moment, a massive heat signature in the ocean appeared on the NOM's main radar. "What the heck?" A NOM official said, looking at the heat signature, and then having the General look at it as well. "Get a helicopter down there!" The General said, before a small helicopter flew over to the ocean to see what was causing the heat signature. What they saw was a massive, 75 meter tall, bipedal Crawler which was headed straight to Crawler Territory. "That thing's making the Rad-O-Meter go nuts! Get this on the news, now!" "This is Elise Price, coming to you live with some never-before-seen footage of what appears to be a massive Crawler headed straight towards Crawler territory! Any Orderians in the vicinity, evacuate now! You will die of radiation poisoning from the beast and will most likely be caught in the damage which will ensue from the beast! This is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill!" Orderians began running for their lives, with some even looking back at the beast. The beast began breaking down the wall, and going towards where a nest of Crawlers were. The Crawlers looked at the beast, sniffing the radiation from the beast, shrieking and running away along with the Orderians. The beast growled upset, seeing it's family and friends running away from it, and tried to beg for them to come back. "We need to find out what caused that thing, and fast!" The General said, "I know what caused it." A NOM officer said, looking at the ground. "Well?" "First off, it's name is Kurōrajira, translates to Crawlerzilla. It was created by that radiation surge 8 years ago, and now it's trying ot find it's family. Unfortunately for it, the Crawler's it knew dies around 3 years ago. The only thing we can do right now is try and destroy it." The officer said, pointing to a poster which showed the lifespan of every lifeform in Inamorta, with the Crawler lifespan usually being 8 - 10 years. "You're right, we HAVE to destroy that thing before it destroys the entirety of Orderyo trying to find some dead Crawlers!" WIP Category:Story